totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Szaleństwo w stołówce
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 25 Chris : 'Tak tak mamy za sobą niezłą ilość odcinków. Juz tylko zostało ich ośmiu a miejsc na finał coraz mniej. Kto odpadnie w tym odcinku i komu wręcze ten okrągły czek ? Dowiecie sie tego w Wawanakwie Totalnej Porażki ! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chatka Dziewczyn '''Cortney : Ustalmy zasady ! Nie głosujemy na siebie !` Camilie : Nie no już se zgadzam. Według mnie chcesz sobie zagarnąć finał ! Cortney : Wiedziałam 1 Ty ningdy nie bedziesz wpółpracowac ! LeShawna : '''Na co wogóle liczysz ? Masz jeszcze nas do pokonania . I to bedzie nie łatwe. '''Brigette : '''No a chłopacy ? '''Cortney : '''Pff .. Nigdy się nie zjednacza .. Nienawidza się nawzajem. '''Brigette : Tak , no w sumie racja , ale na jakies kompromisy mogą liczyc. Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Brig , czy ty siebie słyszysz ! Tam jest Bobbie , Duncan i Alejandro ! Na jaki komis maja pójść ? Chyba ,że dręczyć Noaha ale .. co im to da . Chata Chłopaków Noah : '''Dajcie , mi spokój.. Co ja wam zrobiłem ? '''Duncan : '''Wiesz po tym jak nie ma Codiego i Harolda , musze sie na kims powyzywac. '''Alejandro : Tak , to mi daje sadysfakcję ! Bobbie ; Ja tam lubie jak chłopaki się leją ! Duncan ; '''Zaraz pomyśle ,że założymy sojusz . '''Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Sojusz nie ma na to najmniejszych szans ! albo może uda sie odzyskać Alejandro .. i Cortney... No pomoc by się przydała. Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To co mi Bobbie wiwinłął.. Nie masz szansy na sojusz z nim. Nie .. Aż tak nie upadłem. Plac główny Chris ; '''Wiecie , nudno jest tak ciągle was witać na tym placu.. '''Cortney : Ekhmm a może dasz na jakieś wyzwanie. LeShawna ; '''Tak musze sie zrelaksowac i odpoczać , więc niech to bedzie coś łatwiejszego. '''Duncan : Tak , raczej coś czadowego. Noah : Raczej cos inteligen... Za co ? ! Chris : Hmm już mam ! Do stółówki ! LeShawna : Fuj coś tam zdecło ? Courtney ; Nie .. Mam już dość cuchnacych przeżyć ! Bobbie : '''Ta , jakoś mi ise to nie marzy. '''Chris : '''No wchodzić ! Bez marudzenia. Stołówka '''Chris : Ekm .. zadanie jest bardzo proste. Kto wytrwa najdłużej wygra nietykalnośc oraz wyjazd do SPA . Więc mam nadzieję ,że się skusicie. Brigette : '''A jaki jest haczyk ? '''Chris : Już mówię .. Chef bedzie wam umilać tutaj czas. W bardzo znaczącym stopniu.A i dziś nie bedzie eliminacji. Camilie : '''Serio ? '''Cortney ; Nie no a chciałam .. się pozbyć kilku ludzi. Duncan : Jeszcze będziesz miała okazje . Cortney ; Mówię o tobie idioto ! Chris : Tak dzisiaj Chef zadecyduje kto odpadnie. Wieć macie być mili . No jeśli waqm się uda. Chef ; hahaha .. Już ja mam dla was zabawy. LeShawna ( W pokoju zwiewrzeń ) : Kilka godzin z wszyskimi.. na to się nie pisałam . Wystarczy ,że mieszkam z Cortney .. Chris ; Spadam ! 1 godzina wyzwania Noah : ............ Alejandro : Czy ty nie przesadzasz ? Duncan : Cicho .. Zajmuje się . Brigette : Daj mu spokój . Nie ma Harolda i na nim się wyżywasz ! Cortney : przeciez to bandyta ! Alejandro : Hmm , coś Chefa nie widać. może sobie odpuścił ? Chef : Jeszcze czego ! . Ognia ! Bobbie : ''' Uważaj... '''Camilie : AAA ! .. Dzięki.... Bobbie ; Nagr !!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! Cortney ; Dobrze się czujesz ? Alejandro ; Co to jest ? Parafinetra .. o ... LeShawna ; A prościej ? Noah : '''Au ... to jest lek na rozlużnienie .. '''Chef ; zaraz zobaczycie skutki. Bobbie : ... Nahaha .. Chodż tu do mnie... Duncan ; Puść mnie ... Bobbie : Ja cie chce ! 3 godzina wyzwania Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Powiem jedno.. Dośc ja nie chde .. Pierwszy raz czuję sie tak porzyparta ! Bobbie : No chodz do mnie .. Głee.. Duncan : Ahhhhahahahah ... LeShawna : Nie to to jest nie do opisania.. Noah : O nie ! nie ... Camilie : Agh .. Co to ! Brigette : Kara kara .. Karaluchy !!!!! LeShawna ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : jakie to mazgaje boją się karaluchów. Takie to ja na osiodlu piorę z laskami. Wiem co mówie ! Duncan ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Karaluchy ?? Zboczony Bobbie ?? Ja chce czegos wiecej .. Buahahahaha Alejandro ; nie podoba mi sie tutaj ale się nie poddam. Noah : A.. Może uważaj..na niego .. Alejandro : Na co ? łoo Cortney : Ratuj ! Bobbie : '''Ja was chcę ! ...... 5 godzina wyzwania '''Chris ; '''Drodzy uczestnicy ! musze wam cos powiedzieć . Chef juz niestety was nie wywali. wiec beda zwykłe eliminacje. To wszysko . A kto wyjdzie straci tylko szanse na nagrode i nietykalność. '''Cortney : Nie .. nie ugne się . Alejandro : Chyba zasnął. Noah : Mam juz wszyskiego dośc .. Wynosze sie stad ! Camilie ; Czekaj na mnie , ja też znikam. Duncan : 'Narazie .. Nikt za wami nie będzie tesknił .. '''Noah : '''Pss Camilie , mam do ciebie mała prośbę .. Pomóż mi sie pozbyć Duncana.. '''Camilie ': Spoko mnie tez wnerwa.. A co bedę z tego miała ? '''Noah : Sojusznika.. Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Pff .. nie było lepszego !? LeShawna ; Czy wy tez to czujecie ? Cortney ; Tak chyba robi się coraz cieplej .. Alejandro : '''Jak przyjemnie .. Dla mnie to nie problem. o tak lepiej. '''Bobbie : '''EW.. co sie dzieje ... Ale mnie głowa boli .. Musze wyjśc. '''Brigette : Nie nic się uhmmm Duncan : Wiesz jeśli chcesz to wyjdz na swieże powietrze.. Bobbie : '''W sumie , zgoda.. '''Duncan : Jaki naiwniak ! 6 Godzina Cortney : Nie ja wychodze mam juz poparzenia ! Duncan ; Wody ! Wody ! LeShawna : Nie no jak oni moga zyc na Saharze ! Chris : '''Nieciekawie wygrądają co Chefie ! '''Chef : tak ale to co mam wypłoszy ich w mngieniu oka . O tak ! Chris : Dawaj waszyscy chca to zobaczyć ! Alejandro : Łoł ale ciepło sie zrobiło .. Brigette : .. My tu umieramy a tobie teraz jest ciepło ! LeShawna : '''Czemu to się trżesię ! '''Cortney : Nie ! ...Cały budynek się zawala ! Alejandro : Nie jest tego warta ta nagroda . idż ja postaram się ciebie ochronić . LeShawna : '''Ulatniam sie stąd ! '''Duncan : ''' Macie racje . Uciekam . Przed Stołówką '''Chris : Hmm , wszyscy juz wyszli ? Noah : '''A gdzie Brigette ? '''Brigette : Tutaj ... zaraz wszyscy tam są wiec ja... Chris : Wygrałas wyzwanie ! Brigette : '''Tak udało mi się ! '''Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co się stało ? jak ona mogła wygrać ! Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Miała farta i tyle. Chris ; Dobrze , Chefie zajmij się i wyczyśc stołówkę . A my na eliminacje .. Zaraz jak się wykapiecie ! Eliminacje Chris : Więc więc więc .. tylko siedem odznak a was tylko ósemka. Szczęściarzami są : Brigette , Noah , Alejandro , LeShawna i Cortney ! Alejandro : Ta jeszcze trochę posiedze z wami. LeShawna : Na nasze nieszczęście. Cortney ; Tak .. Mój kochany. Chris : Amory pózniej ale teraz najlepsze ! Bobbie .. cóż nioe dziwne że jesteś nominowany po twoich dziwnych wydarzeniach.. Duncan Wyśmiewasz i nabijasz się z innych ... to w twoim stylu ale trochę przeginasz.. Camilie W zasadzsie tylko jedna osoba widzi w tobie zagrożenie , ale i tak się ciebie nie pozbędą .. Nie tym razem . Łap odznakę ! Camilie : Uff .. udało się .. Chris : A przegranym jest ! Duncan !!!! Duncan ; Że co ! Bobbie ; Uff... Chris : Wylatujesz i nie wracasz .. Duncan ; Nigdzie stąd nie ie ! Chris : Panowie ! Duncan ; Puszczajcie mnie .. Zobaczycie jeszcze się odegram Chris ! Chris ; Więc młodzik odpadł ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Została siódemka i jeszcze sporo wyzwań. Kto zdobedzie million i uznanie .. To i wiele więcej w Wawanakwie Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki